My Unexpected Romance
by yuuki-sakura
Summary: Mikan and Natsume hate eachother. but when hatred turns into love how far will Natsume go to win Mikans heart and show her he means business. There hasn't been any new chapters added, I just separated the first chapter more
1. kitty cat gone mad

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

My Unexpected Romance

Chapter1

NATSUME!!

'Today's going to be boring so I might as well sleep.' Zzzzzzzzzzz

"Miss.Sakura" Mr.Jinno had repeated for the 5th time.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Is something wrong Miss.Sakura?" JinJin questioned.

"Uh… not really." I replied uncomfortably.

But little did I know a pair of crimson eyes were boring into my back.

Lunch

"Oi little girl come here!" A certain crimson eyed boy ordered me.

"And if I don't?" I smartly replied.

"You will regret it."

"Too bad cuz im not going over there!" I said as I threw my lunch away. 'He had this look in his eye uh-oh' I thought then I started running with Natsume and Ruka hot on my tail.

Profiles of Ruka and Natsume

Natsume: School hottie and a major pervert and class bully at least to me he is. The only person that can get within 3feet of him is Ruka. His alice is Fire, which he uses to burn my skirt!

Ruka: another school hottie I never really talked to him so I don't know if he's a pervert too like Natsume. His alice allows him to talk to animals. I don't know a lot about him.

In some random room

'I hope he doesn't find me!' I thought. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to the room I was in.

"Just come on out Polka-Dots." Of course insult me to come kick your butt well it's not going to work!!

"Come on Natsume leave her alone." Ruka pleaded. I was hoping Natsume would listen to Ruka.

"Fine, but remember this little girl you have to go to class sometime!" Natsume told the invisible me.

'Uh-oh! Crap he's right! That's not cool, but what can he do to me in class?' I thought and temporarily loosing focus and footing. So I fell. Thank Kami-sama Natsume and Ruka had already left.

going to my room

"Dang it! I forgot my homework in JinJin's class. I have to get it or he'll fry me." I said a little loud. "Oh well better get back to my room before I run into Natsume."

So I started running. On my way I saw Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru!" I yelled.

"Hey Mikan." She replied emotionlessly.

"You're so mean."

"Shut up or I'll shoot you with my new and improved Baka Gun 2000. Now available in stores for 1050 rabbits."

"Ok…well I have to go before I run into Natsume."

"By the way your room is on fire. They said the fire was stared by someone from the academy."

(a/n. Bet you can guess who that was right?)

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"And you will be moved to Natsume's room until they can re-build it, which will take a while."

"sniff, sniff. …is my stuff ok?"

"I think so."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I screamed.

"What?" She asked worried.

"Midnight!" And with that I was off to my room.

Fin


	2. Natsume is weird

Disclaimer: I do not claim any character except for Midnight (Midnight is mine :) )

* * *

My Unexpected Romance

"MIDNIGHT. Where are you?" I yelled worried.

It was quiet that's when I start getting worried.

"Midnight, midnight, mid—"I was cut off by purring.

"Shut up Mikan im here." Said a squeaky voice.

"Ok where are you?" I asked stupidly.

"Look down Moran!" The squeaky voice continued.

"Sorry I forgot."

Then the door swung open. Midnight got scarred and scurried away.

"Get your stuff and come on." A voice said and I screamed.

"God SHUT UP!"

"Natsume?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now come on Polka-Dots." He ordered me for the 2nd time that day.

But instead of doing what he told me to I ran into the bathroom. He started banging and yelling something like "get this thing off my leg!" IDK. So I opened the door a little.

"Midnight?" I asked.

"Yeham watha?" translation "yea what?"

"Are you biting Natsume's leg?"

"abe." Translation "Maybe."

"Stop right now!" I commanded her.

"Yes ma'am." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry Natsume!" I apologized to him.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"I'm not a 'thing' I'm a cat!" Midnight answered.

"How can you talk?"

"I was mutated at birth when this idiot (points to me) found me on the sidewalk." She explained.

"Oh." He said dumbstruck. "Well get your stuff and come on."

"Ok." I said.

"Wait. What about me?" Midnight questioned.

"You can stay with Ruka." Natsume replied.

When Natsume said that Midnight walked out of the room to find Ruka.

* * *

Fin


	3. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

My Unexpected Romance

After I got all the things I needed we were going down the stairs I tripped.

And if Natsume wasn't there I would have a broken nose. But he grabbed my arm then he lost his balance so we both fell instead. His arm moved to my waist so when we hit the floor he was underneath me so I didn't get hurt. Natsume's actions surprised me a lot.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Not really but are _**you**_ ok?" he asked me.

"Don't be a smart butt about it."

"Im not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Shut up Natsume!"

"Why cuz you cant handle the truth?"

'Smart alic.' I thought.

I didn't realize his was still on my waist and that I was still on top of him.

"Can you get off me now?" He asked me while wearing his prize winning smirk.

I blushed and scrambled off him.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked Natsume.

"Go to my room, or we could go to the Sakura Tree." He replied.

"Lets go to your room. I need to put my stuff away."

"Ok lead the way." Was his unenthusiastic reply.

When we got to Natsume's room he fished his key out of his pocket, put it in the keyhole and opened the door in slow motion.

"like what you see?" then walking into the kitchen is a typical male response when they let a female into their house/dorm room. But no he did walk into the kitchen and his question was

"Can you cook?"

(a/n Men are so predictable. sigh)

I froze "did he just ask me that?" was written on my forehead. But I kept my cool.

"yea, why?"

"Good. Cook food for me."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Are you hard hearing I said 'cook food for me'."

"You are such a JERK!" I yelled at him. I was about to leave when strong arms encircled my pitiful waist.

"Im sorry."

Wait a minute is he apologizing to me?? Is he—

I cut myself off cuz he started nuzzling the crook of my neck.

'Ok he's really creeping me out. What happened to him?'

After I managed to escape his grasp I ran to the bathroom where I was texting Hotaru.

'Natsume's acting weird.' M

'What did he do?' H

'Said sorry, put his arms around my waist, and nuzzled the crook of my neck.' M

'Is he on meds?' H

'Why?' M

'Just find out.' H

'K' M

When I came out of the bathroom Natsume wasn't there.

"Thank Kami-sama!" I said relieved.

I went into his room to look for meds to see if he takes any. I was looking for a good 30 minutes but I came up empty handed. So I text Hotaru again.

'He doesn't have meds.' M

'Not good Mikan is he there?' H

'I don't think so' M

'Get out of there NOW!' H

'Why and where will I go?' M

'I'll explain l8ter. Come to my lab.' H

'BRT.' M

'Huh?' H

'Be right there.' M

'K.' H

I closed my phone and started walking toward my freedom. When I opened the door I came face to face with Natsume.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere." I replied.

"Where. Are. You. Going?"

"Hotaru's lab."

"Get back inside."

"No move Natsume."

"Fine but be back by 11'clock cuz I don't have a spare key."

"A-Ok." I gave him a thumbs up sign.

Fin


End file.
